camp_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heat Wave
Heat Wave is the fifth episode of the first season and aired on August 7, 2013. Plot A heat wave has gripped Camp Little Otter, and crazy things are happening. Since it's going to be 104 in the shade, Mack has cancelled most outdoor activities, advising campers to hang out by the lake. Buzz is miffed when his mom doesn't mention that today is his 16th birthday - did she forget? But Mack has a plan, which includes pretending to forget Buzz's birthday, and the best present ever: night-fishing goggles. Kip squirms as Greg sings a song he wrote for Marina, using Kip's purloined lyrics. Could they have already had sex? Buzz thinks not and figures Marina will eventually tire of Greg. Just then, Robbie stops by with a birthday present from Steve. Buzz is thrilled to unwrap the best birthday present ever - a pair of night-fishing goggles! Cole is lugging luggage when a new camper, a college baseball recruiter, recognizes him as the promising pitcher they used to call "The Arm." Cole's a little embarrassed to admit he now works at the camp, but he owns it. When Mack announces she has to go shopping, Cole claims he loves shopping, so he can get away from the guy. Kip hears a "psssst." Buzz has found the leftover top-shelf booze from the mixer, and since his mom has left camp, it's time for a party. All he wants for his birthday is to ply sweaty young girls with liquor to release their inhibitions. It's time for the hottest party Camp Little Otter has ever seen! Buzz wastes no time spreading the word about the big party. Grace is skeptical since she still has 11 books left on her summer reading list, but when both her dads pester her about it, she's all into the party. Kip tells Marina not to invite Greg, but she doesn't listen, since things are getting downright sexy. Mack and Cole are having fun brainstorming Buzz's 16th birthday present, but before long, Mack is ready to give up and declare Steve the winner once again. Realizing Mack's suffering from low blood sugar, Cole suggests getting lunch and starting over. Most of the campers are holed up in the dining room, which is the one air-conditioned area of the camp... until the power shuts off. Robbie and Sarah swing into action, calling the power company and starting up the generator. Raffi and Todd want to go find an air-conditioned motel room, but Fyodor refuses to leave the camp. Instead, the dads decide to go to town to buy fans, leaving Fyodor in Grace's charge - and ruining her plan to go to Buzz's party. In a cabin, Chloe stops making out with Kip, paranoid that Buzz will catch them. Kip assures her Buzz is busy prepping for the party. Chloe asks if Kip likes Marina. When he says no, she lets him get to second base, unaware that an envious Buzz has seen everything. When the generator fails to start, Robbie sends Sarah to borrow another one from Roger. Over a fattening yet delicious lunch of nachos with extra cheese, Cole tells Mack that he likes to have three awesome things happen every day - and this lunch is his first awesome thing. Mack wants to know why Cole's still working at the camp. And who's the guy he was running away from? Cole admits to his unlucky past in baseball, when a shoulder injury finished his career for good. After that, he spun out for a while, but now life is great. He asks Mack what her life was like at 16, then takes some marijuana out of his pocket, offering to reproduce that teenage feeling. Post coitus, Marina wants to enjoy the afterglow, but Greg isn't very romantic and is more concerned with getting to Buzz's party before the booze runs out. It's not long before all the CITs are partying hard with peach schnapps. Grace deposits Fyodor at the door telling him not to move, then heads into the party to give Buzz a gift. But Buzz is more interested in trying to force a confession out of Kip, who stays mum on the topic of Chloe. Getting serious, Buzz proposes a game of truth or dare, hoping to expose Kip. Meanwhile, Miguel just happens to be waiting when Sarah drives up to Camp Ridgefield, offering gourmet ice cream in his air-conditioned cabin. Thoroughly stoned, Cole and Mack go the arcade to play video games, which Mack decides is her first awesome thing of the day. Cole flirts; since it's Mack's first awesome thing, it's his second. That's when lightning strikes. Both of them know what every teenaged boy wants: girls and cars, and having the second gives a guy a much better shot at the first. It's time to get Buzz a car! Cole's not too sure this is a good idea... Zoe starts the game of truth or dare, asking Marina if she's ever sent a naked photo of herself to a guy. The whole camp already knows the score on this one. Per their plan, Chloe dares Zoe to kiss Greg. When he goes for it without batting an eyelash, Marina squirms. Kip tries to get a kissing dare going for Buzz, but Greg interrupts, insisting Buzz pour hot sauce down his pants. When the whole gang rallies around hot sauce, Kip caves, and Grace leaves in disgust - but Fyodor is nowhere to be found. Sarah's disgusted to learn that Camp Ridgefield air-conditions its stables and that Roger just wants to string her along, trying to talk her into defecting with tales of Ridgefield's new gelato bar. Just then Mack and Cole pop by to visit Roger, having heard he has a few cars to sell. Since they're still high, the gelato bar is just the ticket. It's not long before Roger knows they're stoned. Cole and Mack team up to do some hardball negotiating. Buzz challenges Kip to tell the truth: has he kissed anyone at camp this summer? Kip says no, but Buzz presses, as the other players get bored. Greg demonstrates, telling the truth - yes, he did have sex today - and upsetting Marina. Buzz decides it's time for a death match, and Kip promises that what comes around, goes around. It's not long before Buzz and Kip are both dressed like girls, and Buzz is making out with a tree. Buzz dares Kip to make out with Marina, who is ready to go. But before her lips hit Kip's, Chloe interrupts, declaring that Kip is her secret boyfriend. Marina stalks off, and Kip follows her to apologize. But Marina's not having it. Kip is a hypocrite, and she thinks they should stop hanging out. Robbie notices Grace looking for Fyodor and offers to help. Figuring he's in the woods, Robbie tells Grace they'll have to tell her two dads. Robbie promises to protect her no matter what, touching Grace's heart. It's not long before an annoyed Todd is trudging through the woods with Robbie and Grace. Suddenly, Todd keels over, unable to breathe - bee sting! Grace panics, but Robbie has an EpiPen and puts it to use. Once Todd has recovered, Robbie lets out a birdcall, which brings a response from Fyodor. Grace is so overjoyed to find her little brother that she plants a kiss on Robbie, surprising the both of them. Grace immediately backs off. They'll just pretend nothing happened. After a bunch of Ridgefielders let the air out of Sarah's truck tires, she heads for Miguel's cabin where sex quickly starts happening. Afterwards, Miguel spoons gelato into Sarah's mouth, telling her that it's good to be bad every once in a while. When Sarah tries to leave, Miguel seduces her all over again, despite her mounting guilt. Back at Little Otter, Kip returns to the party to shove Buzz in anger for alienating Marina. The guys wrestle and argue until Kip explains the reason he didn't tell the truth about Chloe is that she threatened to tell the whole camp he has cancer if he outed their relationship. Now Buzz feels horrible. Cole and Mack take a moment alone to discuss the deal for the car. Roger wants $5,000, but Mack can only spend $3,500. Cole knows Roger is competing with him; if Cole tells Mack not to buy the car, Roger will have to sell it to her to beat Cole. The plan works like a dream. Back at camp, Buzz and Kip have a serious talk about cancer and Chloe's kinkiness. Kip really did make lemonade out of his leukemia. Buzz admits he was just mad that everyone's getting sexy except for him. Just then the other drunken partygoers dare Buzz to steal an ATV and go joyriding. Feeling a little nauseous, Buzz and Kip get on the ATV. Robbie finds Sarah in the kitchen, prepping for dinner. He reports on his day, telling Sarah that he cheated on her - well, actually Grace kissed him. This strikes right at Sarah's heart. Upon their return to the camp, Mack is just telling Cole what a nice day she had, when they see a bunch of campers running and screaming. They run after them just in time to see a drunken Buzz drive the uncontrollable ATV into the lake. Later, Buzz awakens on the floor of his mother's cabin with a massive hangover, having missed dinner with his father. And sadly, Mack has decided that Buzz is going to take the car back to Roger - until he proves he's ready to drive a vehicle responsibly. At dinner, Todd and Raffi reassure Grace, who's been feeling like a loser after her tough day. They love her more than anything, and it's time for her to enjoy the summer. She's just starting to feel better when she catches Sarah glaring at her from across the room. Greg apologizes to Marina, claiming he's still the sweet guy who wrote her a song. Cole finds Mack on the dock, bummed that she had to give the car back. She recalls their day - she loves three awesome things every day. Cole plants a big kiss on Mack, who emerges shaking her head no. When he asks, "Why not?" she says, "All kinds of reasons." Cole advises her to let him know when she thinks of a good one, and leaves her wanting... more? Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes